Intertwined Hands
by Hydrenee
Summary: Ya Tuhan, rumah. Tetsuya tercabik dalam keputusasaan. Rumah. Ia ingin pulang. Ia tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia dikurung di tempat ini. Apapun dosanya, Tuhan, ia mohon ampunan. Ia ingin kembali, ia ingin dikeluarkan. (I / Tangis, Tangan)


Tubuh kecil yang terbaring di atas ranjang kayu itu bergerak lemas. Mula-mula kedutan pada jarinya, lalu belah bibirnya terbuka, kemudian kakinya bergeser tak tenang.

Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, kelopak yang menutup mata beriris biru muda itu perlahan terbuka.

Sang pemilik mata berkedip sekali, dua kali, dan pada ketiga kalinya ia memahami bahwa dataran putih di atasnya adalah sebuah atap.

Butuh beberapa detik bagi pemuda itu untuk mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa amat kebas, dan di saat bersamaan mendecih oleh denyutan pada kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi hingga kepalanya terasa amat ngilu, ia tak mengingatnya.

Pemuda itu berupaya bangkit, hingga berhenti dalam posisi duduk. Pandangannya masih berkunang-kunang, dan ruangan tampak berputar sejenak setelah ia berhenti bergerak.

Bereksperimen, ia menggenggam sprei ranjang yang ia duduki. Warnanya putih bersih, tanpa setitikpun kelabu.

Begitu pula dengan ruangan ini, ia tersadar. Ruangan yang sempit, yang akan penuh ditempati empat ranjang kayu, dengan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah sebuah pintu putih yang tertutup rapat di depannya, nyaris samar ketika diletakkan di antara tembok ruangan yang bercat putih bersih pula. Ia menelengkan kepala, mencoba mencari dekorasi lain, tetapi nihil. Keempat dinding yang mengelilinginya sama-sama bercat putih bersih, tanpa sedikitpun ventilasi. Mengapa ia tak kehabisan udara detik ini pula, ia tak tahu.

Pemuda itu menunduk. Lantai kamar berupa plester putih dingin, pula dengan atapnya yang polos. Bahkan tak satupun lampu ia temukan tergantung. Satu-satunya penghias kamar itu hanyalah ranjang kayu, dan pintu.

Tak ada jalan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tak ada jalan keluar dari dunia sempit berwarna putih ini.

Tak ada jalan keluar untuk membebaskan diri dari tempat ini.

Sempit.

Putih.

Terkunci.

Semua membuatnya berkeringat dingin, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, membuat matanya melirik sekitar kelewat waspada. Semua membuat hatinya tak tenang, membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba tergerak untuk segera lari dari tempat ini, sekalipun untuk itu ia perlu menghantamkan dirinya pada pintu itu. Tetapi konsekuensi menyakitkan itu akan ia terima. Apapun resikonya, asalkan ia bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Matanya melebar, dan bibirnya terbuka sedikit dalam kengerian. Ia membatasi paru-parunya untuk mengambil udara, asalkan cukup baginya untuk tetap bernapas. Berada dalam tempat seperti ini membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

Di tengah kekacauan mentalnya, ia mengingat potongan terakhir situasi sebelum ia dengan misterius terbangun di tempat ini; anjing peliharaannya menghilang, dan ia mengejar Nigou bersama dengan rekan-rekan setimnya yang lain. Setelah sepuluh menit pencarian di sekitar area sekolahnya, ia menemukan hewan malang itu terjepit sebelah kakinya pada seutas tali, dan ketika ia merunduk untuk melepaskan simpulnya ... sebuah sosok mendekatinya dan dalam hitungan detik ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Kepanikan dalam dirinya makin memuncak. Pula dengan rasa penasarannya.

Ia beranjak turun dari ranjang, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu. Lantai yang ia pijak terasa begitu dingin, membuatnya sedikit merinding. Begitu pula dengan pintu itu ketika ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuhnya. Teksturnya seperti besi, mustahil akan roboh walau didobrak sekuat apapun.

Dorongan yang diberikan tak membuat pintu itu goyah. Tebakannya benar; pintu itu dikunci.

Kepalan tangan pemuda itu menghantam pintu beberapa kali, menciptakan suara mirip ketukan.

"H-halo? Ada orang ... di luar?"

Sunyi. Walau ia menunggu respon selama beberapa menit, tetap tak ada yang menjawab dari luar.

Ia memukulkan kepalan tangannya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

"Ada yang bisa mendengarku? Siapapun ... siapapun di luar sana...!"

Tetap tak ada jawaban. Ia menelan ludah.

"Kumohon ... kumohon..." Ketukannya makin sering, makin kuat, makin dipengaruhi ketakutan. "Siapapun ... siapapun! Tolong aku! Tolong aku!"

Ia memang bukan tipe orang yang mampu bersuara lantang, tetapi dalam kondisi terjepit seperti ini, ia tak punya pilihan.

"Tolong aku! Tolong!"

Telinganya tak menangkap suara selain gedoran pintu dan teriakan frustasinya.

"Siapapun, keluarkan aku dari sini! Tolong! Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Tak peduli berapa lama ia berteriak ketakutan, pemuda itu tak pernah mendapat jawaban.

.

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya buta waktu.

Entah itu dua minggu berlalu, atau mungkin dua malam? Tetsuya sudah lupa terakhir kali ia melihat bulan.

Sudut kamar itu mengeluarkan bau tak sedap-Tetsuya mengosongkan isi perutnya di sana. Bau lembab cat membuatnya mual, dan empat dinding kokoh yang mengelilingnya membuatnya berkunang-kunang. Rasanya bagai didempet, didesak, bagai dikepung dari segala penjuru dan ia tidak bisa kabur. Tetsuya mual lagi mengingatnya.

Ya Tuhan, rumah. Tetsuya tercabik antara keputus asaan. Rumah. Ia ingin pulang. Ia tidak mau berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia dikurung di tempat ini. Apapun dosanya, Tuhan, ia mohon ampunan. Ia ingin kembali, ia ingin dikeluarkan.

 **Krak**

Kepala bersurai biru itu menoleh cepat ke arah pintu, sumber suara samar tersebut. Iris birunya, walau buram, menangkap gerakan di bawah.

Bau badannya menyengat, tetapi penciuman Tetsuya sudah bebal.

Ada bagian bawah pintu yang terbuka seperti layaknya pintu untuk kucing, dan sebuah nampan berisi makanan dan segelas air putih diletakkan masuk dari luar.

Makanan itu selalu rutin dimasukkan tiap selang waktu.

Ia tak mempedulikan nampan dan makanannya walau tanpa sadar perutnya melilit lapar. Ia segera berjongkok, mencoba menahan jendela pintu itu untuk tetap terbuka, namun gagal. Tangannya mendorong-dorong persegi itu, tetapi tak bergeming.

"Tolong, tolong!" Ia menggedor. "Bukakan pintunya, kumohon! Siapapun di luar sana, apa kau mendengarku? Tolong aku, kumohon!"

Sia-sia, tentu saja. Tak ada respon.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, tetapi ia tak menyerah. Dengan ini, ia tahu bahwa ada manusia lain di luar sana.

Semangkuk nasi dan beberapa lauk lain, segelas air juga. Ia melirik sekilas. Memang lapar, tetapi ia tak berani menyentuhnya. Tempat ini terlanjur membuat perutnya tak nyaman untuk bersedia menerima makanan.

Ia tahu ia tak punya kesempatan lain. Dan dbanding duduk termenung di atas plester dingin, ia memilih untuk menghampiri ranjangnya dan bergelung di atasnya.

Ia tak ingin menangis, tetapi rasa takut membuat air matanya mengalir.

 **.:xxx:.**

Disclaimer to its rightful owner:

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Fanfiction:

 **Intertwined Hands** by **Rheyna Rosevelt**

I own nothing but this fanfiction

Thus, I don't make any commercial profit within this story

 **Warning** :

Rating may go up due to upcoming chapter's contents.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

 **Tangis, Tangan**

 **.:xxx:.**

Ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia disekap di tempat ini.

Tak ada satupun media baginya untuk mengetahui waktu. Tak ada kalender, jam, bahkan jendela. Ruangannya juga senantiasa nampak terang walau tak tersedia satupun lampu. Mungkin efek dari warna putih empat dinding yang mengelilinginya, tetapi ia tak tahu lagi.

Tetsuya perlahan kehilangan kewarasannya.

 **Duk. Duk.**

Suara itu membuatnya membuka mata dari tidurnya yang lelap setelah kelelahan terisak begitu lama. Ia menolehkan kepala ke seantero ruangan, tetapi tak menemukan sumber jelasnya.

 **Duk. Duk.**

Ia menajamkan telinga, lalu sejurus kemudian mendongak. Dari atas. Suara itu dari atas.

Mirip suara orang yang tengah memukul-mukuli atap ruangannya

Duk!

 **Duk!**

Mulanya hanya beberapa butir debu, lalu beberapa potong cat kering, lalu material lainnya berjatuhan dalam skala kecil di depannya.

Pemuda itu otomatis bergerak mundur, hanya mampu mengawasi atapnya yang bergetar dengan bibir tergigit.

Lalu dengan bunyi _duk_ terakhir yang cukup keras, sebongkah plester sekepalan tangan jatuh. Seraya mengipasi diri dari kepulan debu, ia membuka sebelah mata.

Sebuah lubang tercipta di atap ruangannya. Ia tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di atas sana dengan jelas, hanya warna putih seperti tempat ia berada sekarang. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Melainkan perlahan, sebuah Tangan keluar dari lubang itu hingga lengan atas, kemudian terjuntai lemas.

Ia terjebak dalam kebingungan, keheranan, dan ketakutan.

Warna kulit Tangan itu pucat, nyaris mirip dengannya tetapi lebih pucat lagi. Amat kurus, hingga postur tulangnya nyaris tercetak jelas dilapisi kulit yang sayangnya kering. Tangan itu terjuntai begitu saja dari atap ruangan yang memang lumayan rendah, andaikata ia berdiri di atas ranjang, mungkin ia sanggup menyentuh jemari tangan itu.

Mungkinkah Tangan ini ... t-tangan mayat?

Bulu kuduknya meremang atas pemikiran itu, dan ia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Tidak mungkin ... tidak mungkin... Bila ini adalah tangan mayat, mana mungkin sanggup menjebol langit-langit kamar?

Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Bila apapun, maka ini adalah pertanda baginya bahwa ada orang lain di atas sana. Ada orang lain selain dia di tempat ini.

Tetapi ia tak tahu apakah orang ini, pemilik Tangan ini, masih hidup ataukah sudah...

Satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahuinya adalah dengan memeriksanya, tentu.

Ia menelan ludah. Rasa takutnya masih belum hilang walau ia telah mengamati tangan yang tak kunjung bergerak itu selama beberapa menit. Dengan ragu, ia berdiri di atas ranjangnya, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh salah satu jemari...

Jari pucat itu berkedut lembut, dan ia tersentak.

Ini bukan tangan mayat. Ini tangan manusia.

Mendapat respon dari orang lain untuk pertama kalinya, buncah gembira muncul dalam benaknya. Ia menyahut tangan itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Tangan itu dingin, memang, tetapi ia tak mempermasalahkan.

Namun tiba-tiba Tangan itu bergerak lemah mengisyaratkan agar ia mengadahkan tangan. Diiringi sebuah kernyitan bingung, ia menurutinya. Jemari telunjuk bergerak lunglai di atas telapak tangannya, menuliskan beberapa abjad tanpa tinta yang membentuk sebuah kata.

 _Nama?_

Ia mendongak, menatap Tangan itu dengan penuh pengharapan.

Apa itu nama?

Tetsuya perlu waktu lama untuk mengingat kata itu. Kata yang merupakan namanya.

Lalu berjinjit, mendekatkan dirinya pada lubang, dan berucap pelan,

"Kuro ... ko ... Te... tsuya..."

Tangan itu berhenti bergerak selama beberapa saat, sebelum tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya erat.

Tetsuya merasakan tubuh pemilik Tangan itu bergetar, dan lalu ia mendengar samar suara tersekat dari atas. Sebuah sedu sedan tanpa suara. Sebuah tangis tanpa air mata.

Luapan emosi yang tak bisa ia mengerti. Tetsuya merasa seolah batinnya berhubungan dengan pemilik Tangan ini.

 **Ia turut menggenggam Tangan itu, turut tersedu dengannya.**

 **.:Tbc:.**


End file.
